


Meal of the Mantis

by Talonpaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: 6 hands are better than 2, M/M, Sexy Time, Suspense, brief origin flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonpaw/pseuds/Talonpaw
Summary: The mantis is hungry, and he has a surprise. This time the game has changed.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz
Kudos: 25





	Meal of the Mantis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> In an effort to get myself back into writing and to figure this site out, I'm re-posting my fanfiction here from fanfiction.net. Meal of the Mantis was originally written between 2012-2013 and first published on May 13, 2013. I have made minor edits and added more details, as well as changing Tesra to Tesla, because that spelling is so much easier on the eyes.  
> Please enjoy!

**Meal of the Mantis**

Nnoitra had been acting strange all day.

Perplexing it was, enough to send his Fracción into a state of anxious anticipation, his limbs quavering, his pulse pounding as he walked to his Master's room to which he was summoned.

Because a bizarre acting Espada usually meant one of two things for the Fracción, either a bruised body or…

He stopped mid-stride, deliberating a moment before continuing on with an ironic ghost of a smile. _… or a bruised body._ Yes, no matter if Nnoitra was enraged or overly lascivious, his body would forever be the outlet.

The deduction sent a chill through Tesla Lindocruz.

Arriving at his door, the blond knocked gingerly, letting out his held breath as he cautiously pushed the door open.

"Master Nnoitra? I'm here, what do you need me to..?" Tesla trailed off, an eerie feeling resonating in the air, hindering his thought. His inquiring ash brown eye landed on Nnoitra, taking in his form which sat hunched over on the corner of his bed, staring into the wall with an intense glare.

"…Nnoitra?"

Suddenly his glare switched to Tesla, the tiny iris drifting in the slender predatory eye to stare directly into the blond, stopping the breath in his throat. The Espada remained this way for a few moments, unmoving, causing the Fracción to sweat under his gaze, afraid to move or break contact lest he awaken a fierce reaction.

"Tesla…" Nnoitra's mouth upturned slightly, the toothy grin sending a chill through the smaller Arrancar. "I'm hungry. Get me somethin' to eat."

Tesla stared a moment longer, the simplicity of the request taking him off-guard. It certainly was not what he had been expecting.

"Now ya fuckin' pig!"

"Y-yes sir!" The cutting edge of the tone startled the Fracción, and he retreated from the room, walking briskly down the hallway to the kitchen of Las Noches. Realizing too late that he should have asked what Nnoitra wanted, he decided to prepare an easy bowl of noodles for times sake, wincing as he added a large portion of pork to the broth to appease Nnoitra's sense of irony to devour swine before the warthog Arrancar. Tesla then hurried back, the bowl, silverware and glass carried expertly on a tray that clamored gently through the empty halls.

When he pushed open the door to Nnoitra's private quarters, the Fracción was confused to find the room a great deal darker than before, the only source of light the small lamp in the corner. He stared into the emptiness, straining his eye in a hunt to find his Master who's reiatsu he could not trace.

"Nnoitra..?" he called out, yet the ever mounting eerie sensation was his only reply. Hoping his Espada only stepped out a bit and would return, Tesla entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Warily, he took a few steps inside, stopping to survey the best location to place Nnoitra's dinner.

Without warning an arm snaked around Tesla's torso from behind, wrapping around his shoulders, while another rough hand slipped around his neck, giving it a light squeeze. The Fracción startled enough that his fingers released the tray, his alarmed cry concealed by the shattering of Nnoitra's dinner. His assailant took the opportunity to slip two slender fingers into his mouth, far enough that Tesla was forced to the point of gagging.

"Ya know…" The familiar raspy voice calmed the panicking Arrancar, stilling his body but not his frantic heartbeat.

"I changed my mind."

The arm around Tesla tightened, and suddenly the blond became aware of the heat radiating off of Nnoitra's bare chest as he was forced vehemently into the powerful abs. With a tickling sensation, glossy black hair brushed the Fracción's face, and a warm breath followed heavy on his ear that sent a tremor throughout his entire body.

"I'm gonna eat ya instead," Nnoitra hissed, barely above a whisper.

Tesla whined under the fingers invading his mouth, squirming beneath the tongue that slid slowly from his neck to ear. If not for his Espada's strong grip, the Fracción would have melted to the floor, a wobbly mix of anxiety and excitement that instead presented itself with his amplified breaths, flushed face and tightness in his pants that left him flustered.

Just when he could not stand to stop himself from gagging, Nnoitra slowly removed his fingers, wiping the trail of saliva across his turquoise accented cheek. The hand climbed up the back of Tesla's head, entwining the long bony fingers in his tousled blond locks before harshly gripping and yanking back.

Gasping and releasing a tiny whine of protest, Tesla's eye stared pleadingly at his Master.

"Ya look so fuckin' delicious right now…" Nnoitra growled, hovering right above his Fraccion's quivering lips.

"N-Nnoitra..!" Tesla breathed out in an expectant moan. Before he could even draw in a breath Nnoitra's lips crashed upon his own, and the Fracción was flooded with heated emotions as the daunting tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. _Nnoitra… what's gotten into you?_ He could not say he was displeased, but Nnoitra definitely had a fervor about his actions that was generally lacking- a fervor that caused alarm to build in the back of his mind despite all the excitement it brought upon him.

The kiss abruptly broken, Tesla found himself pushed toward the ground on his knees, wincing when they hit the hard floor, his head held steadily forward by his captured hair. With Nnoitra's skillful hand, the Fracción's white and black uniform top was ripped hastily from his body, and the blond shivered as the cool air caressed his chest shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. Erratically Tesla's eye darted around the room, matching the cadence of his frantic heartbeat, searching for nothing, yet everything, as his mind tried to process his situation. He could hear a slight rustling, and found the pain of his scalp lessened as the fingers released their hold.

"Don't move," the Fifth Espada commanded, and the smaller Arrancar's body immediately went rigid in compliance.

After a moment Tesla felt something on his head, seeing a flash of white fabric before his world went completely dark, his one functional eye covered. The Fracción's anxiety levels spiked then, his hindered vision sending him to a state of alarm. He could never stop what was coming, but not knowing at all made it so much more… _frightening? Exhilarating?_ With his Espada's current unpredictable actions, Tesla did not quite know _what_ he was feeling.

Cautiously the blond raised his hand, lightly feeling the binding around his eye, his face lighting with recognition. _Nnoitra's eyepatch..?_

"Swine… any last words before I devour ya?"

Tesla shuddered as something cold and hard pressed against his neck, increasing in pressure as the Fracción gave no response. A nick of pain, and the Arrancar's own warm blood began to trickle down his back. With growing apprehension Tesla realized it was Santa Teresa poised dangerously around his neck, and he was gripped with a familiar fear…

…That maybe _this_ time the mantis had grown tired of their games…

Sure the Fracción was content with the idea by now, resigned to his fate of whatever his Master desired, yet still death was frightening to consider, and the thought of leaving Nnoitra's side made unpleasant feelings well up, twisting deep in his core.

And despite everything… Tesla couldn't shake the thrill of the situation, an exhilaration building he had not experienced since…

"Tch."

Before Tesla could finish his thoughts, he was kicked roughly in the back and thrown toward the floor, his hands slipping from under him as the sharp edge of Nnoitra's heeled boot dug mercilessly into his back. He could hear, _feel_ , the heavy Zanpakutō waving above him, wincing as it crashed into the floor on either side of his head, trapping him to the bitter floor.

"Maybe ya should…" Tesla struggled to focus on his Master's words. The pressure, building around him, forced his body further onto the unforgiving ground. Painful, invading… it was… his Reiatsu. Nnoitra's Reiatsu, which had been suppressed before, now flowing out unrestrained… directed at _him_.

"…Pray."

Tesla howled in pain, the burst of Reiatsu suffocating and squeezing his insides, curling around every inch of his body like chains that continued to tighten.

Yes …it was an excitement he had not experienced since… that time.

So very long ago.

Before Aizen, before Nelliel, and before _them_.

\- - - - -C

The Adjuchas class Menos had been watching his prey for a while now, perfectly still, his one silted eye trained on every movement of the larger Adjuchas. He was poised before a particularly intricate tree of quartz, his gold accented mask upturned in the most vicious of grins.

 _Is he fuckin' stupid? Didn't he know where the hell he was? This is_ my _territory; I'm the strongest fuckin' hollow in this God forsaken place!_

The brown toned Adjuchas had failed to notice Nnoitra Gilga, had no idea he was being scrutinized, every aspect of his body being observed as he wondered aimlessly through the forest.

Just waiting…

Only a little closer…

This Adjuchas was larger than other Menos Nnoitra typically found himself hunting, and the thought sent a thrill though his body. _I can take 'em, no problem_. He looked physically strong, and Nnoitra would have to avoid the tusks, but otherwise… _this_ _fucker doesn't stand a chance_.

Closer.

He could just taste him.

Oh how he loved the hunt… the kill… the _devouring_. It was what he lived for.

Closer.

Yes… almost…

_Now!_

Nnoitra lashed out at remarkable speed, his bladed forelimbs gleaming in the limited light as they extended toward the flesh of his victim.

But wait-!

Something went wrong- the Warthog glanced back as soon as he moved, shooting a red Cero instantly from his left eye. Nnoitra reflexively dodged the beam, watching in interest as it shattered the quartz tree he was previously a part of, his toothy grin growing even wider.

This prey would be more fun than he thought.

The lanky Menos glanced ahead, swaying dangerously as he watched the Adjuchas run for his pathetic life, weaving in and out of the various trees and rocks.

So it was a chase then.

_Here piggy piggy…_

Nnoitra followed at a steady pace. He was easily faster, yet still kept his prey at a distance. Right as the warthog began to slow, looking back to see if the coast was clear, he made himself seen, watching in glee as the large hollow bolted away on all fours.

This chase went on for a while- Nnoitra getting closer and closer to the other hollow each occasion, and the warthog's escape attempts becoming more frantic and sloppy as time dragged on.

Finally Nnoitra had him, his prey was losing his vivacity, falling victim to exhaustion. Taking the opportunity the mantis ran ahead, waiting to ambush one final time.

But the Adjuchas spotted him and halted, staring directly at Nnoitra, his eyes filled with fear, determination, and something the smaller Hollow had never seen in his prey's gaze before. His breaths were heavy, strained, yet his hoof pawed the hard ground, snorting at Nnoitra like a challenge.

 _The hells 'e thinkin'? Whatta fool, standin' up ta me like an equal._ But there was a gleam in Nnoitra's eye, and at once they both charged, the warthog's tusks pointed threateningly at the heavily armed mantis, his eyes staring unwavering into Nnoitra's own.

At the last moment Nnoitra leaped into the air, the warthog still following his movements, and sent his blades down to slice at his opponents back. He was shocked to find his blades repelled, the point at which they made contact thrown back as if bouncing off a shield. His sense of balance thrown off, Nnoitra was blind to the massive hooves thrusting toward his body, and found himself crashing into the nearest tree, its outer layer crumbled around him.

"Fuckin' shit." He was unharmed, his Hierro easily preventing even a scratch, yet now he was pissed, wiping dust from his face with vehemence. _Who the hell did this Adjuchas think he was? Screw holding back, I'm fuckin' hungry. His head is mine!_

The fight was short, a few more blows exchanged, but the larger Hollow had already been worn to the point of fatigue. Without much effort the mantis had the warthog forced down, one bladed arm around his large abdomen, the other poised lightly against his prey's vulnerable neck. The victor could feel the Adjuchas struggling under his many arms, his strained breaths and hopeless effort exciting the mantis to no end. Just as he though to give the finishing slice, the Menos ceased his struggles, becoming still in his arms.

"…What is… your name..?" the warthog spoke out after a pause, his voice strained yet oddly inquisitive.

"…I'm 'bout to kill ya, dumb fuck. Why would ya care?" _And why'd I answer?_

"I've never…" Nnoitra felt the Adjuchas tremble under his grip- _fear?_ "I've never… had so much fun, in all my time wondering this barren place."

The mantis's eye widened in surprise, his bladed arms twitching restlessly. _Da'fuck..?_

"Thank you…" Nnoitra could hear the smile in his words, feel his fatigued body relax against him.

The mantis tightened his grip, letting his blade cut faintly into the other's neck, his blood dribbling down his chest. Yet the larger hollow did not scream or thrash, did not beg to be spared. He only shuddered lightly, almost leaning into the blade.

"… Nnoitra," the hollow finally relinquished after a deafening silence, voice fictitiously annoyed, the expanding grin on his mask betraying his intrigue with the situation. He felt the warthog respond to his voice, tensing faintly before relaxing again, letting out a content sigh.

Nnoitra had never been so intrigued with his prey, never had a hollow excite him in so many ways.

"Well now my little piggy, I think I'm gonna eat ya alive…" the mantis drawled out with a hiss, his voice deepening to a husky tone as he spoke into the other's ear.

\- - - - -C

Tesla snapped awake as he landed roughly on his back, a thin pair of lips crashing on his own, kissing harshly and nibbling on his lips, tongue quickly lapping up any released blood. _Nnoitra_ …

The Fracción returned the kiss passionately, letting the other willing into his mouth to explore, his own tongue greeting the longer one eagerly. He attempted to wrap his arms around his master's neck, whining as he found them unable to move, trapped on either side of his head by Nnoitra's rough hands. The grip tightened as his Espada left his lips, trailing the affections down Tesla's neck to his collar bone.

Gasping for breath as his mouth was released, Tesla licked his lips to taste every last bit of Nnoitra, his body squirming in pleasure as his Espada nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. At the same time he felt hands ghosting over his chest, rolling his erect nipples and pinching them roughly, sending tiny bolts of pleasure up through his body, which quickly turned into a beautiful sting as nails scrapped down his sides concurrently, drawing a thin layer of blood. The Fracción released a pained moan, writhing in delight.

In response Tesla felt Nnoitra smirk against his neck, felt every little tickle as the two pairs of hands grazed his chest and touched all his tiny hairs standing on end, felt the sheet of Nnoitra's bed as it rubbed against him, felt all the beads of sweat forming and occasionally trickling down his body. The sensations were too much. He buckled uselessly against the body that straddled his hips, but that only caused friction against his straining pants, and the blond whined desperately between his heavy breaths. "N-Nnoitra-!"

There was no response but a light grunt, and Nnoitra lifted his head from his Fracción's bruised neck, now trailing his tongue down the center of Tesla's bare chest, his long silky hair caressing and tickling his skin. Subsequently the Espada scooted lower on Tesla's trembling body, resting further down on his legs, making certain to keep him pinned to the bed. The blonds hands which were held beside his head were now forced down straight at his sides, the fingers gripping them refusing to lessen their hold.

Tesla whined as all appendages left his chest abruptly, and moments later, his white uniform pants were effortlessly ripped off his body, exposing his throbbing cock. The cool air sent a chill throughout the Arrancar's whole body, evicting a noise of protest deep from his throat.

Then… nothing… nothing but Nnoitra's and Tesla's own heavy breaths, and a long silence that had Tesla wishing more than anything that he could see his Master's face.

Yet all he could see was darkness.

Suddenly, a hot breath on his tip, and Tesla's whole body tensed in surprise, his erection jumping in anticipation as his heartbeat spiked. "W-what are you do-"

"Enjoy it while ya can, ya pig," and his whole cock was engulfed into the wet warmth of his master's mouth. The blond wailed as he was blinded by pleasure, his hips trembling and writhing under the hands that now gripped and held them down.

"W-wait I-AHHhhhnnng" Tesla wanted to protest, but all he could manage was a throaty moan as the long 5 marked tongued worked its way along his shaft, swirling along his tip and then plunging down again, Nnoitra's teeth scraping lightly as he moved.

The sensations were incredible. Though he could not see, the Fracción closed his eyes, head pushing back into the covers as he bit his bottom lip, making tiny noises of bliss. Tesla listened to the sounds of Nnoitra sloppily sucking him off and was filled with an odd joy- how rare of an occurrence was this? He was sure Nnoitra would slap him if he saw the grin plastered on his face, but at the moment that was the least of his concerns.

All too soon the sensation was removed- the Espada pulled away slowly, his tongue giving the throbbing appendage one last lick before leaving it completely. The whine that emitted from Tesla in protest made him internally scold himself, yet still he tried to buckle his hips and find the friction he so desperately needed. But Nnoitra held him firmly in place, his grip digging into his sensitive trembling hips.

Nnoitra shifted above him, and Tesla strained to listen through his heavy breaths, trying to pick up any clue of what was to come next. The blond expected at any moment to be flipped over, or his legs to be jerked up and around Nnoitra's lanky body so his master could enter him.

What he was _not_ expecting was the slight sinking sensation as the tall Arrancar moved and knees came to rest at his sides, or the palms that were placed flat on his clammy chest, and certainly not the feeling of his cock being guided and eased into a very tight and very warm hole and _oh god oh god oh god oh no no no no is this really happening-!_ "Nnoi-!" and Tesla could speak no further, because a large hand quickly covered his mouth, allowing only muffled words and moans to leak through. The Fracción's face was burning with embarrassment and excitement, and he thought his heartbeat might burst from the confines of his ribcage as he felt himself be engulfed.

A large grunt later and Tesla was now fully inside the Mantis Arrancar. "Damn, Tesla." The Fracción could not believe it, only in his wildest dreams had he hoped this would happen. Perhaps he was still knocked out and none of this was actually occurring, he tried to reason, but the gurgled moan he released and pleasure that shot though his body as the Fith Espada began to ride him disproved his excuses.

Still he was afraid to move, not that he could, fearing any wrong response could make this wonderful moment end. Yet Nnoitra only quickened his pace over time, letting out a "ah, fuck" or two, the sound of smacking flesh soon resounding throughout the room. Tesla barely felt the hand that left his mouth, or the fingernails digging into his sides, his mind preoccupied with the feeling he never wanted to end. The pleasure mounted, scrambling all his senses and slowly building throughout his body, his breaths quickening to impossible speeds and the Fracción griped the sheets fiercely under the hands that held them.

"Nnoitra I… I'm- going to…" At that moment, the Espada gave one last hard thrust on top of him, and the blond threw back his head, screaming his Master's name as the blinding warm pleasure spread throughout his body and all his limbs, convulsing under the other as he filled the Espada with his cum.

"Ahh, fuck, Tesla-!" and the Fracción felt the warm sticky seed of Nnoitra land on his chest and face as he lay there panting and breathless, a single tear falling from his eye from the shear feelings of bliss.

Not wasting any time, Nnoitra pulled away and slid over and off the bed, his Reiatsu diminishing significantly as Tesla listened to him fumbling with his clothes. The blond Arrancar's body refused to move, his mind still trying to process the whole situation, yet too lost in ecstasy to actually form any coherent thoughts.

It defiantly _wasn't_ like that time. _Or any time._

Tesla's breath hitched as he heard Nnoitra's heeled boots walking slowly toward him, his heartbeat increasing again as he sensed the other pausing beside the bed. Roughly Nnoitra's eye patch was ripped from his head, eliciting a tiny noise of surprise from the Fracción. By the time his weary eye found focus as he sat up on his forearms, the towering Espada's back was already heading out the door.

Pausing, Nnoitra turned back his head, staring down his nude Fracción with an unreadable expression between annoyed and pleased. His glare extinguished the grin Tesla had unconsciously plastered on his face, as the Fracción was hit with a wave of embarrassment over what had just transpired.

"Happy Birthday. Now clean yourself up."

The door slammed shut.


End file.
